The research is designed to complete a study on the exploration of the thinking patterns of preschool age children from a wide range of socioeconomic backgrounds. In particular, the work has been directed towards examining the interrelationships between two relatively neglected realms of behavior, these are: 1. the role of the wrong response (e.g., what types of problems are failed and what types of errors characterize the failure and 2. the role of personality variables in the learning process (e.g., do hyperactive children differ from withdrawn children in the types of errors that characterize their responses). In addition, the research is designed to specify the changes in the patterns of cognitive processes at different ages within the preschool period (e.g., 3, 4 and 5 years of age). This study evolved from a specialized teaching program developed by the principal investigator to facilitate the cognitive skills of children who are likely to function poorly in the academic setting. Ultimately it is hoped to use the findings that are obtained both to establish more refined analyses of children's performance and to develop more effective teaching programs for the young child.